Walk it off
by Truchement
Summary: Après les évènements de Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver, Bucky se retrouve seul, à errer. (plus ou moins une songfic)


**NdA : Ceci est plus ou moins une song-fic. C'est-à-dire qu'elle est entièrement basée sur la chanson _Walk it off_ (d'où le titre) du groupe Louden Swain, que je vous conseille.**

 **De ce fait, ni la chanson ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, j'ai simplement eu l'idée d'utiliser l'un comme inspiration pour l'autre.**

 **Cette fanfic est aussi présente sur mon compte Wattpad (Lolifan).**

* * *

La journée s'annonçait belle. Le rouge de l'aurore commençait à se dissiper pour laisser place au bleu azuré d'un typique ciel d'automne, excepté qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un nuage. Mais il n'était nul besoin de nuages pour assombrir le visage de l'homme qui se tenait sous un arbre, à cette heure matinale. La couleur écarlate du ciel donnait à sa peau un aspect sanguinaire. Ses yeux bleus étaient glaciaux, semblant avoir emmagasiné en eux tout le froid de la nuit passée. Il avait dans une de ses mains une carte, et semblait se demander quoi faire. Son autre bras pendait. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était particulier, puisqu'il était fait de métal...

 _You're my friend._

Des mots résonnaient dans sa tête, et semblaient se transformer en un poids dans sa poitrine. Un poids terriblement lourd à supporter, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais à vrai dire, l'homme ne savait pas grand chose. Il ne savait même pas qui il était !

 _Bucky ?!_

Était-ce là son nom ? Celui qui l'avait appelé comme ça, qui l'avait appelé son ami, n'était pourtant pour le brun qu'une mission qu'on lui avait assigné. Une mission meurtrière parmi tant d'autre. Cela, les personnes qu'il avait du tuer, il s'en rappelait. C'était peut-être la seule chose dont il avait un souvenir.

Mais il décida que, en attendant d'en savoir plus sur lui-même, « Bucky » deviendrait son prénom. C'était sans doute mieux que « Winter Soldier », comme il était appelé généralement. Il n'y a que l'homme blond qui l'avait appelé différemment.

Bucky se mit à marcher. Il avait un début de piste... Si Captain America semblait le connaître, il lui fallait en savoir plus sur lui. Aussi Bucky se dirigea vers une exposition sur le héros national, faisant confiance à la technologie intégrée dans son bras métallique pour se dissimuler aux regards de tous.

Mais même s'il se savait imbattable, Bucky se sentait mal-à-l'aise dans ce musée. L'homme ne s'attendait pas à trouver un stand parlant de... de lui ? C'était son visage, assurément, et le nom, James Buchanan Barnes Junior, surnommé Bucky, correspondait à la façon dont Captain America l'avait appelé, mais... Il ne se rappelait nullement d'avoir vécu quoi que ce soit de ce qui était raconté... Lui, détruire des bases d'HYDRA ? Avec Captain America ? Néanmoins... cela expliquait comment HYDRA avait fait pour l'avoir transformé en... En quoi exactement ? Une machine à tuer ? Un robot ? Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme un être-humain ? Et il y avait ce bras qui, quoi qu'il fasse, lui rappellerait toujours ce qu'il a fait.

L'homme ressortit du musée quelque minutes plus tard, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Il repartit dans la forêt. Là, au moins, il se savait en sécurité. Loin d'HYDRA, et encore plus loin de Steve Rogers. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à changer de couleur, et il pouvait apercevoir au loin, sur un chemin, des coureurs. Bucky s'enfonça de plus en plus, continuant de marcher, sentant venir dans son crâne une pointe de folie douloureuse, d'images toutes insensées les unes que les autres. Même quand il commença à avoir mal aux pieds, il continua. Marcher, toujours, encore. C'était la seule chose qui le permettait de se sentir mieux. Vivant. Humain. Loin d'un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui ne voulait pas de lui. Qui ne pouvait pas vouloir de lui.

Finalement, alors que le soir tombait, Bucky s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas sommeil, mais il avait cette étrange envie de... de voir ce que ça faisait. D'être normal. De dormir la nuit. Et s'il tarda à venir, il apporta avec lui cette chose étrange que sont les rêves.

Il se trouvait dans une salle. Enfermé. Piégé. Avec rien d'autre que sa conscience. Non, pas rien d'autre : il y avait quelque chose au milieu de la salle blanche. On aurait dit un instrument de musique... Bucky le prit dans ses mains, et, chose étrange, il produit aussitôt, non pas de la musique, mais un discours... Un discours blâmeur clairement dirigé à lui... D'une voix de femme. Et ce blâme qu'il reçut débloqua en lui certains souvenirs. C'était la voix de sa mère. Il se rappelait maintenant... Il se souvenait être Bucky. Il se souvenait Steve. Partir en guerre. Ce jour où son régiment avait été fait prisonnier. Ce qu'il avait vécu avant que Steve vienne les sauver. Et la chute. Et le froid. Le froid, plus que tout. La neige, mais aussi le froid artificiel dans lequel on l'a plongé. La douleur de se faire effacer tous ses souvenirs, toute sa vie...

Bucky se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rappelait, oui. Mais il restait perdu. Peut-être même plus qu'avant... Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait beau se rappeler, il... Il n'était pas Bucky. Pas l'ancien Bucky. Il était... Il était une ombre, une pâle imitation, un pantin, une marionnette qui était parvenue à couper ses propres fils et se retrouvait maintenant égaré parmi une foule d'ombres, parmi lui-même.

La rage au ventre de se sentir si près de lui-même finit par sortir, telle une explosion volcanique. Il frappa longuement, de ses deux poings, le sol, les arbres autour de lui, un rocher qui avait le malheur de se trouver là.

Et il repartit aussitôt. En courant. Il voulait se sentir libre, pour une fois, tout laisser tomber derrière lui, oublier HYDRA, oublier sa métamorphose en « Winter Soldier », oublier toutes ces personnes qu'il a fait souffrir, qu'il a tué... Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, en même temps qu'il courrait...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint vers la ville que Bucky se calma et s'aperçut qu'il avait faim. Il avait pris de l'argent le jour où HYDRA avait pris le contrôle du S.H.I.E.L.D, avant de s'enfuir... L'homme s'étonnait lui-même d'être dans une supérette de quartier et ne savait que choisir... Le choix. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre que des ordres qu'il devait suivre. Et là, le super soldat ne savait pas quoi acheter. Il finit par se décider pour un sac de chips. Comme il allait partir, après avoir payé, le regard de Bucky fut attiré par une publicité... Ce n'était pas le produit présenté qui l'intéressait, mais le slogan marqué dessous : « Souvenez-vous qu'aujourd'hui est le jour avant demain ! ».

Cette phrase resta dans sa tête toute la journée... et toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait dormir, aujourd'hui. Ce fut une longue nuit... et le lendemain fut une lourde journée. Oui, les lendemains sont toujours différents, alors Bucky se promit de faire de ces lendemains des jours meilleurs que ses jours précédents. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir de jours meilleurs sans s'acquitter de ces horreurs commises.

Alors, portant sur ces lèvres ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, Bucky se leva, et marcha vers la tour Stark, qu'il savait être le centre des Avengers, un groupe que Steve Rogers avait rejoint. Il se rendit au seul homme encore vivant ayant connu l'ancien Bucky.


End file.
